


relapse (of a once good son)

by homostriders



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cutting, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homostriders/pseuds/homostriders





	relapse (of a once good son)

breathing is a labour, and it takes  
every fibre of your being  
to convince your lungs they work,  
convince them they can inhale air laced with blood,  
tears, the sharp sting  
of antiseptic cream. a sea of angry  
red lines mar pale white,  
       slashes,  
thinthick,  
   woundscratch,  
      fleshvein,  
scarfresh,  
    cuts,  
and you can't think of anything more beautiful to behold, yet anything that will hurt him more,  
because it's a cruel art. it's an art,  
you are you own canvas, your blade is your paintbrush  
and self hatred your muse, but the cruelty lies in a broken  
               promise.

'I'll stop'.

you lied, his frown eased. he told you just how proud he is,  
just how much he loves you, son, you can do it, he knows it.  
he didn't know it.  
you're a mess. a fucking mess,  
you're so incredibly  
ff u ck k e d in the h ead,  
what kinda kid would ever think  
to take a blade to his skin  
or to wish to be dead?

your kind.

you're sorry to your dad,  
but hey, he doesn't have to be proud,  
not any more,  
you'll understand if he just  
gives it up.

you'll understand.  
who'd want a son,  
who would _ever_ want a son,  
that wants to die by his own hand?


End file.
